


it was you

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	it was you

_// and after all this time, it was you._

i mean, everyone knew. ever since we were kids, they knew. before we were a goddess reincarnate and a hero of legend, we were just link and zelda. the two everyone knew. the two that messed around, running through the academy grounds all day and teasing each other. i was just your friend. your zelda. 

did you know my father told me it would be wise to stay with you? he wasn’t the only one. before the way we were now, i liked other boys, and i’m sure you knew it. that’s only natural. and you were always my friend, the one i could talk to about how sad i felt at frustrating feelings and the struggles of growing up. you were always there. and you were the one they told me i should choose. you treated me the best, they could all see. even if it was hidden under our constant teasing and bickering and competition. 

because under all that nonsense, we really cared for each other.

now, here we are. supposedly part of something bigger? the fate of our world? who would’ve thought. i don’t know. i’ve always been the protagonist of my own story, sure, but i didn’t think i’d be a protagonist in this grand scheme of things. i don’t think either of us imagined it. and nobody knows how this feels but us. nobody knows what we’ve /been through/ but us. we’re the only ones we turn to about this sort of thing. you’re the only one i can be completely honest with, and i’m the only one who can even get you to speak. it’s like we were made for each other. 

weird, isn’t it, how they were right all along? i find it funny that you’re the one i need, despite how you’ve been here all this time. but you’re the kind of person who i can sit in front of a fire in silence with; we don’t need words to connect anymore. just being around you puts me at ease. i’ve never felt that sort of bond with someone else before. i’ve never needed someone else to feel alive. and with you, i’m not hylia reincarnate. i’m just your partner. your zelda. 

and after all this time, it was you.


End file.
